Happy Anniversary
by Ms. Aninga
Summary: When the day of Joey and Mai's wedding anniversary arrives, their daughter plans a big party. But things get a little screwy.


**Happy Anniversary **

**Yes I know I should be updating Modern Day Dragons but I needed something to get me out of my writer's block. So I decided to try something for Valentine's Day. Yes it is a Joey/Mai fic, yes it takes place in the future, no don't expect some ultra mushy gushy scenes, and yes it's a one-shot that focuses on Joey and Mai's kids. Also I'm sorry if it seems rushed and not funny.**

**-**

In the town of Domino, in a small home, a 14-year-old girl was found walking quietly in her home. The thing was it was 5:00 AM and no one but the girl was awake. So why was she sneaking around?

Well the girl was actually Beatrix Wheeler the daughter of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine/Wheeler. Beatrix had her father's dirty blond hair in a messy bob, but that was about the only thing, other then attitude and toughness, that she got from her father. She had Mai's violet eyes, bossiness, seriousness, stubbornness, and temper.

Well Beatrix did have a good reason to use some of her mother's traits. Beatrix was the 2nd of 4 kids. Her older brother Aaron was a year older then her and he was a lot like Joey in both looks and personality. Though unlike Joey who loved his sister, Aaron liked to pester Beatrix and annoy her to no end.

Beatrix was glad she had her younger brother and sister, Leon and Jasmine. Leon was only 7 years old. His hair was a clean blonde (like Mai's hair) and Leon actually had his Aunt Serenity's eyes.

It was kind of funny that when Leon was first born, Joey thought Mai had an affair and that Leon wasn't his until Serenity came to the hospital.

Well truthfully, no one knew if it was Joey realizing Leon had the same eyes as Serenity or if it was Mai repeatedly hitting him and calling an idiot for not knowing much about genetics that caused Joey to figure out that Leon was his.

Anyway Jasmine, or Jazzy as everyone called her, was recently born. She was only 3 months old but Beatrix still loved her. Back to current events, Beatrix snuck into Aaron's room and tried not to trip on anything.

"Wake up stupid."

Aaron moaned and just moved slightly. Beatrix growled slightly, snatched his blanket, and kicked him out of his bed.

Aaron landed on his butt and glared at Beatrix.

"Hey I was enjoying a donut dream till you came."

"You can have a donut dream next time you sleep but right now you have to be awake."

"But the sun isn't even up yet."

"Tough cookies. Today is mom and dad's anniversary. I want to at least do something for them before I die or at least become an adult and move out."

"Well then why am I involved if this is something you wanted to do?"

Beatrix looked at Aaron with a "are you stupid" look. With that Beatrix grabbed Aaron by his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"You're going to help me make breakfast in bed for mom and dad. After that, you and Leon are going to lure mom and dad away from the house while I prepare a big dinner and party. I've already invited the Motous, Grams, Aunt Serenity, Uncle Tristan, our cousin, and the Bakuras."

"What about the Devlins?"

"Can't, they're out of town."

"What about your boyfriend and his sisters?"

"For the last time Aaron, Marcus is not my boyfriend! Anyway you're on watching duty. You have to make sure none of the food burns if I have to distract our parents for a short time."

"Oh come on Beatrix, that is the lamest thing I ever heard."

"Look I just can't trust you handling fire. Remember my 10th birthday and Uncle Tristan allowed you to light the candles on my cake?"

Aaron remembered and proudly smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember! I accidentally lit your hair on fire with a match I used to light the last candle. That was hilarious!"

"No it wasn't! I was afraid I was going to die you idiot!"

Beatrix growled, put on an apron, and got all the things out. But the noise caused Jazzy to start to cry.

"Oh crud. Aaron you go take care of Jazzy."

Beatrix rummaged through the fridge and gave Aaron a bottle of formula.

"No way Beatrix! I don't think Jazzy likes me. She always throws up on me when I hold her."

Beatrix silently chuckled at what Aaron said.

'Glad to hear that she wants to be more like her big sister.'

"Fine you big baby. I'll give Jazzy her bottle. But you're coming with me just tomake sure that mom and dad won't go downstairs and ruin the surprise."

Beatrix and Aaron went upstairs; Beatrix entered Jazzy's room while Aaron stood around outside of it.

"Don't worry Jazzy, everything is okay. Your big sissy and your big bro are just making something special for mommy and daddy. But we don't want them to find out till later. So try to be good for me okay Jazzy?"

Beatrix fed her and placed her back into the crib.

"Okay Aaron let's get back downstairs. Aaron?"

Beatrix saw outside the room and noticed that Aaron was gone. He left before she said he could.

'That idiot!'

Beatrix was going to run downstairs but interrupted by some yawning. She looked and saw Leon. She sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't one of her parents.

"Don't scare me Leon. I thought that was mom or dad."

"I'm sorry Bea. But I couldn't sleep and not even Mr. Bear could help me."

"It's okay kiddo. You can come down with me and make sure Aaron doesn't do anything stupid."

"Okay"

Beatrix ruffled her little brother's hair and the two walked downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen they saw Aaron trying to cook. He turned on the stove and was about to pour the entire box of pancake mix into a small bowl. Quickly Beatrix body checked Aaron and turned off the stove.

"Moron! I turn my back on you for one moment and you almost ruined mom and dad's breakfast and you almost burned down the kitchen! I swear I should put a leash on you!"

For the next 1 or 2 hours, Aaron was on the verge of falling asleep and Leon was playing a game in the living room while Beatrix was cooking pancakes, waffles, and French toast. She wanted the best even if it was considered... overkill.

But then the three heard two noises. One was Jazzy crying and someone complaining.

"Alright. Alright calm down Jazzy, I'll get ya some milk."

Beatrix grew worried right now. She ran to the fridge and got another bottle and gave it Leon.

"Leon you give the bottle to dad, Aaron make sure dad doesn't go downstairs. Oh and Aaron if you succeed I'll give you 5 bucks."

Aaron smiled at the mention of money and ran upstairs while carrying Leon on his shoulder.

Just as they were about to reach Jazzy's room, Aaron and Leon nearly ran into their father.

"Aaron? Leon? What are ya two doing up?"

"Eh Leon couldn't sleep so he had to pester me. I'm just keeping him company till he gets sleepy again." Aaron said quickly

Joey looked at the boys strangely and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh alright. Anyway I need to go to da…"

"Kitchen?" said Leon

Aaron put his little brother off his shoulder and Leon gave Joey the bottle.

"Oh tanks ya two."

Joey went into Jazzy's room and Aaron and Leon stayed to make sure their dad wouldn't go downstairs. After Joey fed Jazzy, he noticed that Aaron and Leon were still there.

'Eh probably just waiting to fall asleep standing up. Kind of like what I do when Mai starts to lecture me.'

With a yawn, Joey went back into his and Mai's room.

Aaron and Leon sighed and climbed downstairs.

They were greeted by the scent and sight of waffles, pancakes, French toast, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Food!" shouted Aaron

Beatrix heard her brother and growled slightly.

"Hold on Big Mouth. This food is for mom and dad not you."

"Rats."

"Now where's the breakfast tray?"

"I think I saw it in the basement." Said Leon

Beatrix and Aaron exchanged worried glances. Since they both know that the basement had not been cleaned since Leon's 6th birthday and that the basement had also been the hub for all the junk their dad had for the past 10 or 20 years.

"Hey Leon, before me and Aaron try to get to the basement, I need you to do something for me." Said Beatrix

A few minutes later, Leon was knocking on his parents' door with a fake tears and his big teddy bear.

The door opened and out came Mai. She saw Leon "crying" and picked him up.

"Leon what's wrong?"

"I… I had a bad dream mommy. I was in a… strange place and… and there was a lima bean and it turned into a monster and it tried to eat me!"

Leon continued with the fake tears and did a good job doing it. But Mai knew that Leon was faking so he could be in the same bed as her and Joey but she decided to believe him. Mai always loved to spoil Leon.

"It's okay sweetie. The Lima Bean Monster won't even touch you with me around."

Leon smiled and said, "Is that because you're scary? Daddy always says you're scary when you're mad."

Mai resisted the urge to yell and be angry; she faked a laugh and took Leon into the room.

Meanwhile Beatrix and Aaron were currently trying to search for the breakfast tray.

"I cannot believe dad is such a packrat!" said Aaron

"Mom's been telling him, he needs to clean this up himself!" shouted Beatrix

She pulled a strange disk like item and looked out strangely.

"What the heck is this thing? Aw well, I didn't come here for item collecting."

Beatrix threw the item over her shoulder and unintentionally bonked Aaron on the head and made him unconscious. She then found the Breakfast Tray but it was covered in junk and Beatrix had to pull it out.

She pulled and pulled but couldn't get it out. Beatrix woke up Aaron and told/commanded him to help her. Awkwardly, Aaron grabbed Beatrix by the waist and helped her pull out the breakfast tray.

However when the tray was pulled out, the tower of junk collapsed on them.

"Ow." Said Aaron

"I am so going to kill dad for this."

After getting out the "junkyard", Beatrix put the food and drinks on the tray and attempted to lift the heavy tray while climbing the stairs.

"Hey don't just stand there stupid! Help me out! I'll give you 5 more bucks!"

Aaron grinned and helped Beatrix with the tray, when the two finally reached their parents' room, Aaron knocked on the door and he and his sister could hear Leon's voice.

"Hey mommy, daddy. Bea had something planed for you two."

Aaron opened the door and Beatrix walked in with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary!"

Beatrix's shouting really surprised Joey and Mai and they were even more surprised when they saw all the food Beatrix made.

"Beatrix ya shouldn't have!" said Joey

"Heh, heh well I wanted to do something for you and mom."

"No really you shouldn't have. I'll eat all the food and your mom, being who she is, will only drink the orange juice!"

Joey laughed at his joke and Mai was trying to resist the urge to hit Joey right in front of Leon.

Beatrix noticed this immediately and got her brothers out of the room.

"Well I'll let the two of you eat your breakfast, blah, blah, blah. See ya!"

Beatrix closed the door and the sound of Mai smacking Joey on the head could be heard.

"Bea what are those sounds?"

"Um well… it's just daddy hurting himself… yeah that's it, he must've hit himself on something."

It was the best excuse Beatrix could come up with.

The three siblings went back to their rooms, Leon and Beatrix got dressed while Aaron got dressed and went back to sleep.

Leon now wore his green hoodie shirt and khaki pants and Beatrix had a long sleeved white turtleneck shirt, blue jean pants, and a violet sweater tied around her waist. Beatrix always had a strange habit of tying sweaters around her waist like sashes.

Beatrix had to kick Aaron out of bed again and bribe him again to be Leon's partner for the distraction. When Beatrix left his room, Aaron smirked and pulled out his cell phone from his dresser.

"Hello? Yeah hi Marni. It's me Aaron. Beatrix is planning something really important for our parents today. She could really use the help."

At noon, Mai and Joey went downstairs to see Aaron, Beatrix, and Leon smiling. Well actually Aaron wasn't smiling, for real anyway.

"Hey mom, dad I forgot to mention this morning. That there's a… part 2 to your anniversary gift." Said Beatrix

Joey smirked and looked at Beatrix with an all-knowing look.

"Okay Beatrix want do ya want?"

"Huh? Um I have no idea what you mean."

"You're buttering me and your mom up so we can get you something."

"Oh no, no, no, no! That's something Aaron would do…"

"Hey!"

"I just want to show that we care about the two of you."

Joey and Mai looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"All right so what exactly is this "Part 2"?" asked Mai

"Aaron and Leon are going to take the two of you to that new movie that was released."

Joey and Mai were still a little suspicious but went along with it anyway.

Joey, Mai, Aaron, and Leon went to the door and Mai looked at her eldest daughter.

"Wait, Beatrix aren't you coming with us?" asked Mai

"Sorry, but someone has to stay here and take care of Jazzy. Now have a nice day."

After the door closed, Beatrix sighed and went to the phone to tell everyone that the coast was clear. After that she went upstairs to get her sister. Beatrix then dressed her up, took her down stairs, and put her in her highchair.

Beatrix got out more cooking items and started to bake a cake for her parents. 10 minutes passed and the doorbell rang.

"That's strange I didn't expect the guests to get here in another 20 minutes."

Beatrix went to the door and opened it to see Marcus, Marni, and Tawny Kaiba.

"Hi Beatrix" said Tawny

"Eep."

Quickly, Beatrix slammed the door and went to the nearest mirror that smooth out her hair and dust off any flour on her.

She went back to the door, opened it, and saw that the Kaiba sibs were still there.

"Marcus, Marni, Tawny… what are you doing here?"

"Your brother Aaron called usand said that you needed help with something important for your parents." Said Marni the chipper one of the Kaiba Twins

Beatrix nervously laughed and allowed them to get inside.

"Can you excuse me for a sec?"

Beatrix grabbed the closest brown paper bag and put it over her mouth while she yelled a long string of profanity.

Thankfully Marni covered Tawny's ears and Marcus covered Jazzy's ears.

"Calm down Beatrix." Said Marcus

Beatrix rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Okay, you guys can stay and help me out. By the way, I'm not going to expect a limo with your dad in it am I?"

"No, we didn't ask him besides he's at work so he doesn't even know we left the mansion."

As Marcus, Marni, and Tawny entered the kitchen, Beatrix muttered,

"I really hope Leon and Aaron are doing a good job with the distraction."

Meanwhile…

"I'm hungry!" Joey moaned

"Ditto." Aaron moaned

"Honestly can't you two think outside your stomachs?" asked Mai

"Mommy why are you yelling at daddy and Aaron?"

Back to Beatrix…

"Good luck to those two."

So Marcus cleaned up the place, Marni decorated everything, Tawny took care of Jazzy, and Beatrix baked the cake while waiting for the guests.

Speaking of guests, after half an hour, the guests started to arrive.

A small car parked near the Wheeler's home and out of the car came Joey and Serenity's mother.

Beatrix saw the car through a window and rushed out the door to greet her grandmother.

"Grams!"

"Beatrix it's so good to see you again."

"I'm glad you could make it."

Just as Beatrix hugged her grandmother, another car parked near the house. The Motou family had arrived.

Yugi, Tea, and their son Yuji came out of the car but Yuji looked at the last passenger in the car.

(A/N Just for the record when I was coming up with random names, the name Yuji just popped in my head. So don't say anything.)

"Oh come on Rie. It's just a party. Come on out of the car." Said Yuji

"No!" shouted Yuji's 10-year-old sister Rie

"Mom, dad!"

Tea and Yugi went to the car and try to convince their daughter that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Tea

"I'm scared! Someone is gonna bully me!"

Tea sighed and calmed down Rie.

"Don't worry Rie, nothing bad will happen to you. If someone did try to bully you, mommy will take care of them."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that Tea picked up Rie and walked back to Yugi and Yuji.

Beatrix smiled to see that some of the guests were starting to arrive. But she freaked out when a yellow car started speeded along the road. Beatrix clung to her grandmother and the Motous had to go back into their car.

"Something bad is happening!" cried Rie

The car suddenly stopped and parked where it stopped. In the car was Tristan, Serenity, and their daughter Avery. A 3-month pregnant Serenity was hyperventilating into a paper bag and Avery was giving a "way to go idiot" look to her father.

Before a fight could break out, Beatrix went to the car to greet her Aunt, cousin, and Uncle that and break up the fight.

"Hey glad to see you guys. I was kind of worried you wouldn't make it. You know with Aunt Serenity being pregnant and all." Said Beatrix

Avery temporally forgot being mad at her father and smiled.

"Come on Beatrix. You expect us to stay home, lay around, and be bored out of our skulls?"

The Tailors got out of their car and went to say hi to the Motou family but just as Tristan was about to say hi, another car parked near by.

"We're here!" shouted the woman in the car

The last of the guests have arrived.

"I can't believe it's been years since Joey and Mai's wedding!" shouted Mitsuko Bakura

"Yes I can't believe how fast time flies as well." Said Ryou

"Yeah, yeah. I think youtwo already told us 5 times in the car." Muttered Elliot Bakura, Ryou and Mitsuko's oldest son.

"Hey Rie is over there! Hey Rie, I'm right here!" shouted Elliot's little brother, Lucas

"Lucas and Rie sitting in a tree."

Lucas blew a raspberry at his brother and Elliot hit Lucas.

"Elliot, Lucas!" shouted Ryou

"Sorry dad." Said the two brothers

Marcus, Marni, and Tawny went outside and saw all the guests. The twins looked at each other and they both had the same thought.

'Maybe it's a good idea to stay. Because it looks like Beatrix needs all the help she can get.'

Back to Joey, Mai, Aaron, and Leon, they arrived at the theater butthey didn't want Aaron and Leon to start gagging at the sappy scenes of the movie.

"Wait. I have to take Leon to one of those stupid kiddy movies?" asked Aaron

"Yes. Unless ya want me or yamom to take Leon to another movie and ya get to watch the movie yamom and I wanted to see." said Joey

"Um so what's the movie anyway?"

"Love's Dreamers." said Mao

"Yuck! I'd rather see a kiddy movie then a chick flick!"

"Den it's settled. Ya taking Leon to a different movie." said Joey

Aaron moaned as Mai and Joey put on smug parentalgrins on their faces.

About two hours later, Joey and Mai left the movie room and met up with Aaron and Leon and apparently Aaron was scarred by the kiddy movie he and Leon saw.

"The horror. The horror"

"Okay you two, it's time to go home. Joey you're going to have to carry Aaron."

"What?"

Meanwhile back at the party, Beatrix decided to allow everyone to eat the food before everyone complained about growling stomachs. She was sitting on a table with Marcus. Marcus himself was feeling really awkward. The thing was that Marcus had bit of a crush on Beatrix.

"So um Beatrix. I was wondering if you um aren't busy on Saturday. If you could um er…"

"Hold that thought Marcus. Now where the heck are my parents and brothers?"

Jazzy started crying and Beatrix sighed.

"I'll go take care of Jazzy."

Beatrix left her spot at the table to take care of her little sister and Marcus, mad at himself for blowing his chance, started to bang his head on the table.

Lucas looked at Marcus curiously and looked at Marni who looked like she was embarrassed.

"Why is he hitting himself? Isn't he going to hurt his brain?" asked Lucas

"I hope so." muttered Marni

Tristan looked out in the window and saw Mai's car.

"They're coming! Hide!"

Everyone quickly found a hiding spot except Marcus until Beatrix allowed him to share.

"Um Beatrix you know that we're alone... together... behind a couch."

"Um yeah… I guess so."

Marcus and Beatrix's faces inched closer and closer but before Marcus could make a move or say something, the door opened.

"Jeez Aaron how many pieces of Devil Food Cake did ya eat last night? I swear I was carrying a sack of bricks instead of you." Said Joey

"Ah come on dad, I'm not that heavy!"

"Would you two please be quiet? And Aaron do you know why there are so many cars parked near by?" said Mai

"Not a clue." Aaron lied

As soon as Joey flipped on the lights, everyone came out of their hiding place and shouted,

"Surprise! Happy Anniversary!"

Joey and Mai really were surprised (again) and Beatrix ran to her parents.

"Happy Anniversary you two!"

"Beatrix you planned all dis?"

"Yup."

Mai and Joey couldn't help but smile and hug Beatrix.

"Aw thanks hun." Said Mai

"Yeah we're lucky to…"said Joey

But then Joey noticed Marcus trying to sneak out through the window. Joey broke the hug, ignored his friends, and went straight to Marcus.

"What da? You're Kaiba's son! Why da heck are you here? Where you doing something to my daughters?"

"Dad he was helping out!" said Beatrix

"Joseph you nimrod you're ruining the party!"

Aaron sighed and put on a mischievous grin as the argument continued.

"I had a feeling this would get screwed up somehow. I'm glad I'm the one who caused the screw up."

**-**

**Again I'm sorry if it isn't really funny and if it seemed rushed. But I had a deadline people. Give me a break! Well leave good reviews and all flames will be used against you. Don't worry I will update MDD and just so you know I am making a fic introducing all the new characters. So review and see ya later.**


End file.
